Remington
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sharon wants Andy to get a dog. He's initially completely opposed to the idea, but Sharon doesn't give up that easily. Will Andy eventually change his mind and come around to the idea of adopting a dog after he finds out the real reason Sharon wants him to get one? Or are dogs every man's best friend except Andy's?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: This prompt was suggested by, roslins-lone-sentinel, one of my followers on Tumblr. This is what I came up with in response to her request for me to write a fluffy fic where Andy and Sharon go to an animal shelter to adopt a pet for Andy (per Patrice's suggestion since pets can help lower blood pressure). Enjoy! 

**Remington**

Sharon had finally worn Andy down. She'd spoken to Patrice a week ago about how worried she was about Andy now that he was back at his place by himself. She'd told Patrice that even though the doctor had cleared Andy to resume living on his own, she still worried about his health and him being in that house all by himself. Patrice had told her that there was nothing to worry about, but that if it would make her feel better, she should consider getting Andy a dog since it's been shown that people with pets tend to have lower blood pressure than those who don't. Which is how she and Andy had ended up at an animal shelter on their weekend off. Getting him to this point however had not been easy.

Sharon had first brought the idea up to Andy a little less than a week ago. About how it might be nice if he got a dog. Andy initially rejected the idea completely citing that he simply didn't have time for a dog and that it was just an added responsibility he'd have to factor into his already pretty busy schedule. Sharon had decided to act like she was letting it go and let the idea stew for a couple of days. A couple days later, she decided that subtlety was best and casually mentioned something about K-9 units and how awesome and smart those dogs must be to be able to detect things like bombs and drugs. Andy saw right through what she was trying to do though and again insisted that he wasn't getting a dog. Again, she appeared to let it go. That was until a K-9 officer friend of Tao's showed up in the murder room a couple days later with a German Shepherd under the guise that he was visiting his old buddy from Homicide. Andy knew then that Sharon was definitely not going to let this whole idea go.

So, that night, when Sharon had come over to his place for dinner, he'd asked her the real reason why she wanted him to get a dog so much. She told him about what Patrice had said. Then, Sharon told him how she was trying her best not to be overbearing, but that she couldn't help but worry about his health and him being in this house all by himself and that she thought if he got a dog, it might make her feel better about him being on his own again. After that, he'd taken Sharon in his arms and assured her that he was going to be just fine, while secretly considering the idea of getting a dog. By the next day, he'd decided he was going to go through with the idea and began researching different breeds of dogs and different shelters in the LA area. He had found a shelter near his house in Echo Park that he thought might be a good place to start. So, when they had closed their current case earlier than expected, he thought it might be fun to take Sharon with him when he visited the shelter the next day. When he'd brought it up to her, she nearly knocked him over she was so excited.

* * *

So, the next morning, Andy picked her up and they had driven to the shelter together. As they walked into the lobby of the shelter, the woman at the front desk greeted them happily.

"So, what can I help you guys with today?" the woman asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're here to adopt a dog," Andy told the woman.

"Okay. Do you have any particular breed in mind?" the woman asked him.

"Not particularly. I thought we could take a look at what you guys have and then go from there," said Andy.

"Okay. Give me a minute and I'll go grab someone to take you guys back there," the woman told them.

"Okay. Thank you," said Sharon as the woman walked through a door leading to the back of the shelter.

"We?" Sharon asked Andy.

"Well, this was your idea. Plus, the selfish part of me hopes that if it's our dog instead of just my dog, that it might persuade you to come over more often. To visit our dog of course," said Andy as he smiled at Sharon.

"That's terrible, Andy. Although I have to admit it would probably work," Sharon told him.

"Looks like this was the right decision then. Plus, the idea of getting a dog has grown on me," said Andy.

"Thanks to me," Sharon told him.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have to show my appreciation later, huh?" Andy asked her.

"That would be the right thing to do," said Sharon.

"What did you have in mind?" Andy asked her.

"Surprise me," Sharon told him as another woman greeted them and took them to the back of the shelter so that they could look at the dogs available for adoption.

* * *

In the end, Andy had chosen to adopt a black Labrador retriever puppy. Although if he was being honest, it hadn't really been him who decided to adopt the puppy. He liked the puppy, but what had really sold him on taking the little guy home was the look on Sharon's face when she saw the puppy for the first time. She had the biggest smile on her face and he'd asked the woman at the shelter if they could hold him. He could tell the minute the woman from the shelter put the little guy in Sharon's arms that she was in love with the puppy and Andy had to admit the dog was pretty cute and seemed to have a good disposition.

After that, Andy told the lady from the shelter that he and Sharon had found their dog and would like to adopt him. They had filled out the paperwork and then took him home. Andy had already bought a dog bed the day before and they had picked up some puppy chow on the way back to Andy's house.

Currently, they were both on the floor playing with the puppy and showering him with plenty of attention.

"So, what should we call this little guy?" Sharon asked him.

"I'm not sure. What do you think we should name him?" Andy asked her.

"Hmm…what about Scout?" Sharon asked him.

"Huh. I don't know. He doesn't look like a Scout to me. What about Diesel?" asked Andy.

"Definitely not. Sounds too much like some ex con from a biker gang or something. How about Bentley?" Sharon suggested.

"I would say yes, but it reminds me too much of the car and I don't want people thinking he's some high maintenance dog from Beverly Hills. How about Remington?" Andy asked Sharon.

"Like the gun?" Sharon asked him.

"Yeah," replied Andy.

"Okay, but only under one condition," said Sharon.

"What?" Andy asked her.

"That we can nickname him Remi," said Sharon as she petted the puppy who was currently sitting in her lap.

"I can live with that. Remington it is," said Andy.

"Did you hear that little guy? You've got a name now. What do you think of Remington?" Sharon asked the dog.

Suddenly, the puppy jumped up and put his front paws on Sharon's chest.

Andy laughed before he said, "I think he likes it."

"Me too," replied Sharon as she continued holding Remington.

"How about I make us lunch to show my appreciation to you for convincing me to get this little guy?" Andy asked Sharon.

"Well…I was looking for a little afternoon delight…but I'm not exactly hungry…at least not for food," Sharon told Andy suggestively.

"Put Remington in his pen and I'll meet you down the hall in a minute," Andy whispered in Sharon's ear before he placed a short kiss behind her ear and got up to walk down the hall towards his bedroom.

Sharon followed shortly behind Andy after setting Remington in his pen in the kitchen.

* * *

A while later, as Sharon and Andy were lying in bed, Andy said, "Looks like my plan worked."

"What are you talking about?" Sharon asked him.

"I agreed to get a dog…you're here in my bed right now. The way I see it this plan worked out great," Andy told her.

"Well, yeah. You're forgetting one thing though," said Sharon.

"What?" Andy asked her.

"I was the one who convinced you to get a dog in the first place. So, the way I see it, the main reason we're here right now is because of me," Sharon told him.

"Well, you can be quite persuasive," Andy told Sharon as he began kissing her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself. That kiss behind the ear was a good move," said Sharon.

"Well, we have done this a few times before. I like to think I know you pretty well where afternoon delights are concerned. Or evening delights. Or even in the morning," Andy told Sharon as he continued kissing her neck.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "Which means we have quite a bit of experience."

"Uh huh," Andy replied as he placed a kiss against Sharon's collarbone.

"Well, apparently we don't have quite as much experience putting dog pens together because we have a visitor," Sharon told Andy as she leaned over the bed to pick up Remington and set him on the bed.

"Damn. I followed the instructions on how to put it together. I bet he scaled the thing," said Andy.

"Oh, yeah. He just took a flying leap over the wall of that thing. I'll have you know Remi is very offended by that accusation," Sharon told Andy jokingly.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now," said Andy as he coaxed Remington over to him.

"You look cute with a dog. It suits you," Sharon told Andy.

"It's part of my charm," Andy replied conceitedly before Remington licked his face.

Sharon laughed loudly before she said, "I think he likes you."

"And?" Andy asked her questioningly.

"And that's what you get for acting smug," Sharon joked as she continued laughing.

"Anything else?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. I'm hungry for actual food now. Oh, and I love you," Sharon told Andy as she got up and smiled back at him before putting on his t-shirt.

"I love you, too," Andy replied as he smiled at Sharon as she left the room in search of food.

"What are we going to do about your mom, Remington? I swear she's going to be the death of me someday," said Andy talking to the puppy.

As Sharon stood against the wall outside Andy's bedroom, she couldn't help but break out into the biggest smile possible. Mainly because she loved the man in that bed dearly, but also because she loved his little dog too. 

A/N: Hope you all caught that small Wizard of Oz reference at the end there. Just my way of referencing Andy's famous witch drawing on the murder board during The Closer era. Look how far these two idiots in love have come since then! As always, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this story!


End file.
